Taicho!
by EnyoAzul
Summary: Newly appointed vice-captian Abarai Renji, injured and passed out, calls out for his Taicho, but is he asking for Kenpachi or Byakuya? A KenXRenXBya threesome. No plot. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and am not making any money off this. This is purely for entertainment purposes

Rated M for language and sexual situations.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two sets of very prominent footsteps could be heard throughout the corridors of the 4th squad's medical center. Two very strong and respected captains determinedly followed a small frantic healer. Two men furrowed their eyebrows as they wondered the same thing, "what the hell are we doing here?" it was only Zaraki Kenpachi who voiced the question.

"He wanted to see his taicho!" the small female shinigami explained.

"Who wanted to see his taicho?" Kenpachi rolled his eyes and briefly questioned the sanity of the forth squad.

"Why 6th division fuku-taicho Abarai Renji, of course!"

"Oh of course," he huffed, "So what's that got to do with me?"

"That is a good question," Kuchiki Byakuya spoke finally "clearly he wanted to see me. As you said he is the 6th division's vice captain which makes _me_ his taicho."

"Er, uhm," The small shinigami mumbled. Thankfully, for her, she was saved by her own Taicho who called out from the end of the corridor.

"Yes, that is true," 4th squad captain Unohana said calmly, "however it only has been so for a week therefor the fact that he is now the 6th squad's vice captain may not have sunk in quite yet and it is uncertain that, when asleep, he is aware that you are his taicho."

"So really what you're saying is that he wanted to see me!" Kenpachi grinned so widely all of his pointy teeth showed.

"Well, we're not positive of that either. Though we are unsure if Abarai-san is unconsciously aware that Kuchiki-Taicho is his Taicho it is not impossible."

"Agh, this is annoying," Kenpachi huffed, "just take us to the bastard!"

"Hai. Follow me," Unohana said turning her back on the other two captains and leading the way to a small room. "He's mumbling in his sleep," she explained when both captains jumped back slightly at the red-haired vice-captain's groan, "he has a fever, though, it should break soon."

"What exactly happened?" Byakuya asked.

"He ran into a Menos while on duty in the living world. While he eventually beat it with the help of a neighboring town's shinigami he was injured rather severely due to the fact that he had been injured prior to the fight. I don't see why he didn't come here to have his injuries healed before going on assignment but he didn't and now he's paying for it."

"I see."

"Pshh, he actually accepted help from someone else?! Shit in the eleventh squa…"

"He is no longer in your division, Zaraki. I run my squad rather differently than you, and the fact that he accepted help against a Menos is no reason for him to feel ashamed."

"Yeah it is." Kenpachi mumbled but he did so quietly enough that Byakuya could pretend not to have heard; he really didn't want to get into an argument.

"Well, I have some paperwork to attend to so I'll leave you two here. It shouldn't be long before he wakes and can clear up who exactly he had been calling for was. When he wakes his injuries save for a head ache should be gone and he will be allowed to leave. Just make sure he checks out with one of my healers." Byakuya nodded and Kenpachi grunted in response satisfied with this Unohana showed herself out of the little room.

Slowly both men approached the younger man. Little beads of sweat made the red-haired man's forehead glisten, his chest moved up and down with his heavy breathing, and he had a pained expression upon his unsettled face. Byakuya wondered if Unohana had been correct in saying he would be healed by the time he woke. Kenpachi wondered if it would be alright to smack him for being a pussy when he was still asleep. Renji moaned suddenly and the sound of said moan was a little less painful and a bit more erotic than either captain would have expected. Both Taichos, avoiding each other's eyes, backed away quietly. Byakuya settled himself on the window ledge while Kenpachi slumped against a wall.

After three minutes of silence Kenpachi sighed, "Wish he'd just hurry up and wake up."

"Do you have somewhere to be that's so important?"

"Pshh, not really but fuck it's boring here."

"We've been here but for a few minutes however you may leave if you want. You're not needed. I know that Abarai was speaking of me when he called out for his taicho."

"Think highly of yourself do ya?"

"I am…"

"Hm, fuck." Renji gasped. Byakuya jumped up from the ledge and headed toward his vice-captain, that is he did until he noticed that at some point Renji had managed to kick his covers of his body and was now laying in front of them in nothing but a thin pair of underwear that were stretched greatly from the extremely noticeable bulge within.

"Heh" Kenpachi grinned when Renji bucked his hips in a sexual fashion, "so that's why he's so sweaty."

"Yes, fuck, yes," Renji said as he pushed his ass out as if being fucked.

"Perhaps we should take our lea…" Byakuya, who had previously been rooted to the spot, began to say.

"T-Taicho," the vice-captain's voice was more strained than ever. His hands had made their way to his crotch which he was frantically rubbing at this point.

"Whoa!" Kenpachi said in half surprise half amusement. Byakuya let his mouth drop and eyebrow rise for just a fraction of a centimeter for less than a second. "Wonder who he means."

"I'm sure I don't want to know. Either way it's highly inapprop…"

"Kenpachi…." Renji interrupted.

"Ha! It's me! I'm his taicho." Kenpachi threw back his head and roared with laughter. Byakuya turned the slightest bit of pink, though he wasn't sure why.

"Ken-Ken-Pachi- ohh,"

"Well, clearly I'm not needed here," Byakuya snapped, "I suppose I'll just…"

"Nuh, Byakuya!" Renji's hips thrust forward into the air.

"I think he's fucking you!" Kenpachi snorted as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Suck me, suck me Kuchiki-Taicho," Renji called louder as Byakuya turned pinker.

"He's fucking your mouth!" Kenpachi wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

Byakuya cleared his throat and turned toward the door, "We should leave, Zaraki, he's injured but it's not serious and…"

"Wonder what he'd think if he woke up next to us." Kenpachi said with a terrible glint in his eye.

"E-excuse me?" Byakuya whipped around so quickly he nearly lost balance-nearly.

"Imagine him waking up in between the two of us. Obviously he's having some loyalty issues. Maybe we should teach him a lesson."

"Zaraki, a captain and his subordinate…."

"Exactly, Renji needs to learn that it's not appropriate for a lieutenant to imagine fucking his Taicho's mouth."

"I," Byakuya paused for a moment, "suppose that's true…What are you doing!"

Kenpachi shrugged as he pulled down his trousers, "His expression's not gonna be as fun if we aren't naked when he wakes up."

"I didn't agree to…" Byakuya was once again interrupted by his vice-captain.

"Byakuya, fuck, uh, mouth, made, for, cock!"

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again he was met with the sight of Zaraki Kenpachi standing in nothing but his boxers with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well?"

"It is our duty as his captain and former captain to teach him respect." Byakuya said solemnly; or as solemnly as you can get when you're yanking your clothes off.

"Heh," Kenpachi grinned again and pulled off his boxers. He climbed into his ex-subordinate's bed and happily moved so that he was facing Renji's backside, his already hard penis pressed up against the younger man's ass. His grin faded when he felt the soft but strong hand of Kuchiki Byakuya on his chest. "Huh?"

"I'm his Taicho," Byakuya, now completely naked and also on the bed, said calmly, "I get that position."

"Pshh, I was his taicho first."

"But I am his now. He's _my_ lieutenant."

"So? You're obviously a sub anyway, Kuchiki,"

"How dare you! I don't know where you got such an idea but I can assure you that I am one hundred percent dominate in the bedroom."

"You don't know where I got the idea, _pretty boy_?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ya, heard me, pouty lips,"

"Pouty lips? Have you no respect for…"

"T-taicho!?" came Renji's hesitant voice.

"What?!" Kenpachi and Byakuya snapped in unison. They paused and looked down at the younger man surprised to see him awake so soon.

Renji opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again surprised to find that for the first time in his entire life he was truly speechless. He looked up at his captain and his former captain. As he took in the fact that they were both naked and in bed with him he flushed a horribly bright red.

"Heh, what's the matter Abarai, this is what you wanted isn't it? It's what you were dreaming about, right?"

Renji blinked; his mouth dropped again but nothing came out.

"Never mind, Zaraki," Byakuya said letting the smallest of smirks grace his face, "seeing him with his mouth hanging open has made me desire another part of his body," his long fingers danced lightly upon Renji's cheek and jaw, "Perhaps he'll finally be able to do something worthy with that mouth he doesn't seem to ever shut."

"I- I…"

"Ah, don't say anything now. You'll ruin the mood." Kenpachi said.

"Don't worry fuku-taicho Abarai we understand that you're injured. We'll take it easy on you." Renji nodded but he still couldn't believe his eyes. He had just been dreaming about…and now…he could've passed out from the shock but he didn't want to miss a thing! How could he have been so blessed? What good deed had he done in a past life to deserve such a reward! "Only, I will be the one fucking a mouth," Byakuya said. Renji barely comprehended the statement as his captain's long and perfect erection bobbed in front of his face. His own, already painfully aroused, penis grew as he took the beautiful noble into his mouth without hesitation.

As he enjoyed the flavor and texture of the man he had always looked up to and wanted to surpass he could feel his previous captain's manhood rubbing against his anus. He wanted it, of course he did, he'd be crazy not to long for the thickest cock in all the Seireitei, but he just hoped… "FUCK!" Renji screamed as he tore his mouth away from his taicho's cock, "Fuck, you could have used lube or something, Zaraki-Taicho!"

"I didn't say nothing about being soft with you," Kenpachi shrugged, "Byakuya said that."

"Shh, don't cry Renji," Byakuya said entangling his finger's in his vice-captain hair, "enjoy it." Renji blinked in surprise as he noticed tears had been pouring down his cheeks. "Be the strong man that I requested become my lieutenant."

"Kuchiki-Tai—Fuck! Zaraki!" He cringed as Kenpachi began slamming in and out of his body.

"All this sentimental shit is making me feel forgotten back here," he chuckled.

"It was like two seconds ya freak! And you're mutilating my ass, how could I fucking forget about you!"

"Renji," Byakuya snapped.

"Huh?"

"Shut up," Byakuya guided his cock back into his vice-captains mouth.

It wasn't long before the pain of Kenpachi's thrusts turned to pleasure and Byakuya's length fit completely into Renji's mouth and for the longest time he contently enjoyed the feelings, tastes, and smells that went along with being dominated and taken by two of the most powerful men in all of Soul Society; Byakuya and Kenpachi both moving at their own pace neither giving Renji a moment to breath. He grunted in slight annoyance at the change of rhythm as Byakuya repositioned himself so that Renji could continue sucking him while he …."Taicho!" he screamed around his Taicho's penis as his own was engulfed into a wet silky warmth.

The feeling of Kenpachi drilling against his prostate and his own cock grazing the back of Byakuya's throat sent the ultimate sensation throughout his body and before he knew it he was cumming inside of his Taicho's mouth. Kenpachi and Byakuya quickly followed the younger man into ecstasy.

After it was over, not even a minute later, the threesome was brought out of their after-sex bliss by the sound of two people giggling.

"Huh?" Renji shot up and his eyes widened when he saw forth division's vice-captain and seventh seat peering in through a crack in the door with their hands covering their laughing mouths.

"DIE!" Zaraki bolted out of bed and towards the 4th squad members so fast that Renji and Byakuya could only blink once and exchange a brief look of surprise before they heard two unified screams down the hall, "TAICHO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

giggles at the thought of a naked Kenpachi running down the 4th squad corridors after Isane and Hanataro.

Please Review, thank you.


End file.
